Sakura and her Forgotten Sister
by SakikoSakura
Summary: This is my first fanfic. My friend helped edit it. It's kind of based on the first movie, with a few differences and new characters. Chapter 2 up! I would really appreciate it if you would review.
1. Prologue

Sakura and her Forgotten Sister  
  
(Edited by Ria's best friend, Kitty Fields)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I wish I did though, but I do own about 5 of the characters in this fic. I am basing this fic on the first CCS movie with a few differences and new scenes. I am also skipping the first scene for all you readers who have seen the movie and kind of replacing it with the prologue. Clamp is the original owner of CCS.  
  
Prologue  
  
7 Years Ago  
  
Sakura Kinomoto (3) and her family were heading to the hospital because Nadeshiko Kinomoto had passed out on the kitchen floor. Fujitaka Kinomoto decided to drive her there instead of calling for an ambulance and waiting for it to arrive. They were almost there, when suddenly Fujitaka hit a big bump on the road and the back door on the left side of the car flung open. A two-year old girl was flung out of the car. Sakura's brother, Touya (9) called out the girl's name and tried to grab her, but it was too late.  
  
She fell. At that moment, the family saw a bright cyan coloured light and Sakura and Touya both saw a winged creature holding their youngest sister. Sakura and Touya called out her name again. The bright light disappeared and Sakura and Touya never remembered the bright light that night again.  
  
Will Sakura and Touya find out who this mysterious winged creature was? Will they remember who the young girl is? Read to find out. 


	2. Time for Report Cards!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I wish I did though, but I do own about 5 of the characters in this fic. I am basing this fic on the first CCS movie with a few differences and new scenes. I am also skipping the first scene for all you readers who have seen the movie and kind of replacing it with the prologue. Clamp is the original owner of CCS.  
  
Edited by Ria's best friend, Kitty Fields. Foreword from Kitty: Hiya! You'll probably see more of me later on as I believe Ria and I will be working on this together at some point. Anyways, see ya!  
  
Definition of Japanese words: Hoe=What, Ohayo=Morning, Ohayo Gozaimasu= Good morning, Iie=No, Kaijuu=Monster, Onii-chan=Older brother, Minna=All/everyone, Hai=Yes, Nani=What  
  
7 Years Later  
  
"Hoe?" yelled a 10 year-old girl springing up from bed. "I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
"Sakura-san," Fujitaka called from downstairs. "Are you up and coming?"  
  
"Hai," Sakura called and quickly got dressed. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen. "Ohayo!"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san," said her father. "You're running a bit late this morning. Anything wrong?"  
  
"Iie. Nothing," she replied.  
  
"So the kaijuu has finally woken up," said a young man from the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Onii-chan," Sakura said angrily. "I am not a kaijuu!"  
  
Sakura, Touya, and Fujitaka quickly ate breakfast. After they finished eating, Touya and Sakura went outside. Sakura sat on the stair in front of the door and quickly snapped on her roller blades while Touya got on his bike. Sakura roller bladed to the last stair and jumped off. They went to Yukito Tsukishiro's house to pick him up.  
  
When they got to school, Sakura roller bladed through the doors of her school. She went to her locker, took off her rollarblades, and placed them in her locker along with her safety gear. She put her school shoes on and walked to her homeroom, opened the door, and stepped in.  
  
"Ohayo minna," she said and started to walk to her seat.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," said her friends Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan and Yamazaki-kun.  
  
When Sakura got to her seat, she said, "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Just then Terada-sensei walked into the room. "I'm sure everyone is aware of what today is."  
  
"Hai," yelled the class.  
  
"Today is the last day before winter break, which means it is 'Report Card' day," he said. "When I call your name, you may come up and get your report card." He started to call names. "Mihara-chan."  
  
"Hai," said Chiharu-chan, getting up to get her Report Card.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun."  
  
"Hai," said Yamazaki-kun, getting up to get his Report Card.  
  
"Daidouji-chan."  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo said. She got her report card and sat down again.  
  
"How did you do, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I got the same as last time," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh. Then it must be really good!"  
  
"Kinomoto-chan," called Terada-sensei.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura, getting up. When she received her Report Card, she went back to her seat. She opened it up and said to Tomoyo, "I didn't do all that bad myself."  
  
"Well, that's good!" replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Li Meiling and Li Shaoran," called Terada-sensei  
  
"Hai," said Meiling with a lot of confidence. Shaoran just slouched behind her.  
  
"Nani?!" yelled Meiling when she saw her Report Card. "Why isn't it 100 percent?"  
  
"Well since you just transferred here from China not too long ago, your Japanese is a little."  
  
"Grrr" said Meiling, cutting him off. She walked angrily back to her seat. Shaoran followed and sat down at his desk. He opened his Report Card. He looked at it, sighed, and mumbled "If this is it, I can show it to my." He looked up to see Sakura trying to get a peek at it. He quickly closed it and Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
Later after school, Sakura and Tomoyo went to Twin Bells.  
  
"Hello there girls," said the store owner, Maki.  
  
"Hi, Maki-san."  
  
"Would you girls like to try our drawing contest?"  
  
"I'm not the best at drawing pictures," Sakura said.  
  
"Iie, Sakura-chan. Not that kind of drawing. I'm talking about drawing a coloured ball from this box," said Maki. She pulleding out a box out from underneath the counter. "Almost all the Tomoeda elementary kids have drawn but they have all gotten either second or more place. The grand prize is a week long trip to Hong Kong. So, would you like to try?" " "Sure. I'll try," said Sakura. "Are you going to try too, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie, but good luck, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura stuck her hand into the box and a ball floated to her hand. She grabbed it.  
  
Will Sakura win? If she does, who will she take with her? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will come out asap (if I can fit some time to work on it) so please review this chapter with any suggestions and please report any grammical mistakes I have made. Thank you. 


	3. Sakura Wins a Trip to Hong Kong

Hi! I, Ria Rei, am back with chapter 2. Gomen for not updating in a little while. I have Exams coming up and Book Reports to do so I didn't have all that mich time to transfer this from paper to here. Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own CCS. Clamp does. And yes I do own some of the characters. I also said I was going to base this fic on the first CCS movie. I still am, but with a few new and different scenes and characters.  
  
Sakura Wins a Trip to Hong Kong Sakura pulled the ball she had clutched out of the box, looked at it, and said, "I guess I won second place too."  
  
"Let's see," said Maki, turning and looking at the prize board.  
  
"Gra?" said Maki  
  
"Gran?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Grand?" said Sakura  
  
Later at Sakura's house.  
  
"GRAND PRIZE?" said Kero-chan.  
  
"Hai. See?" said Sakura holding up the tickets.  
  
"Ah, I see. There's just one problem."  
  
"Nani?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Is your Otou-san going to let you go?"  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about that. I have to ask him at dinner tonight. Arigatou, Kero-chan, for reminding me."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
About an hour later  
  
"Sakura-san! Time for dinner," called Fujitaka.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and turned her head toward Kero-chan. "I'll bring you back some food."  
  
"Arigatou." She ran downstairs and sat down in her spot at the table. Fujitaka brought her food to her.  
  
"Arigatou Otou-san," said Sakura. "May I ask you something as soon as we're all settled?"  
  
"Sure," her father said. They all sat down at the table.  
  
"So," said Fujitaka, " What did you want to ask me, Sakura-san?"  
  
"Well," Sakura started, "I won four tickets for a week long trip to Hong Kong."  
  
"Really? Wow! Good for you," said her father.  
  
"For a kaijuu," added Touya.  
  
"Onii-chan!" said Sakura glaring at her brother. She looked back at her father and continued. "Well, the question I was going to ask you was.Can I go?"  
  
"Well, since you won the tickets, I say why not."  
  
"Really? Arigatou Otou-san!"  
  
"But one thing," Fujitaka said before taking a bite of his dinner.  
  
"Hai?" asked Sakura getting a bit nervous and worried.  
  
Fujitaka chewed and swallowed. "I think that you should have someone older to go with you."  
  
"Okay. Who?" she asked, still a bit nervous.  
  
"I was thinking maybe Touya-kun."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"And maybe you can take Tsukishiro-kun and Daidouji-chan as well."  
  
"Yeah. That's good. Arigatou again Otou-san. She quickly finished her dinner and said "Goshisousan."  
  
She ran up her room with food for Kero-chan and entered.  
  
"Kero-chan! Otou-san said I could go!"  
  
"You kept your promise and brought me food!" said Kero-chan.  
  
"Of course Kero-chan. How could I forget about you?"  
  
"Arigatou," he said and started to eat. "You know, I've been to Hong Kong."  
  
"You have?" asked Sakura pulling her suitcase out of her closet. "Maybe you should come, too." She placed it on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I should," he said and finished his food. "Ahh. Gochisousan."  
  
"Okay, then you're coming too, " said Sakura opening her suitcase. She put some things into it. Then she decided to call Tomoyo.  
  
The next day..  
  
"Hoe? I was supposed to get up half an hour ago," said Sakura scrambling to get out of her tangled sheets. She ran to her closet to pull out an outfit and accidentally pulled down six instead.  
  
"Hoe?" she said and took two minutes to hang them up again. Then she ran to the washroom, not noticing that the floor was a little damp. She slipped on it and landed in the bathtub.  
  
"HOE! This is not a way to start off a day when I am going on a trip." She grabbed her toothbrush and knocked over the whole cup that held them into the sink. She put them back into the cup, placed the cup back where it belonged, and brushed her teeth. Then she ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo kaijuu. You're up late this morning for someone who is supposed to be going on a trip. And what was with all that crashing and noise upstairs? Nervous to go to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Iie. I'm not nervous Onii-chan. It's just that I was late getting up and I don't want to miss the plane."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. By the way your friend phoned and asked if it was okay to meet her at Yuki-kun's house."  
  
"Sure. That sounds fine with me. What did Yukito-san say about that?"  
  
"He said it was fine with him. So her, you ,and I will meet there in about half an hour. Your friend also said that she was going to provide the transportation to the airport from Yuki-kun's house. So you had better hurry up."  
  
"Hai," she said and went back up to her room to get her suitcase and Kero-chan. She hauled it down a few minutes later. Touya asked if he could help her but she said she could handle it. She put her roller blades and gear into the suitcase as well, just in case she would be able to do some roller blading there.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura yelled as she ran up to her best friend.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Touya caught up and they sat down on a stair for a bit.  
  
"Our ride should be arriving any minute now," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura unzipped her suitcase and saw a sleeping Kero-chan. No one was listening or looking so Sakura carefully picked him up and placed him in her purse.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"Here it comes," said Tomoyo.  
  
They all saw a limousine coming their way. It stopped, making the back doors of it go right in front of them. Four women came out and said, "Your ride to the airport has arrived Miss Tomoyo."  
  
"Arigatou," she said to the women who were her bodyguards. Then she looked back at Sakura, Touya, and Yukito and said, "Well, shall we get going?"  
  
"Uh, hai Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura. The boys nodded. Then they all got into the back seat of the limousine along with the bodyguards, sat down, and buckled up. When they were all settled, the chauffeur started to drive to the airport.  
  
About a half and hour later..  
  
The limousine stopped right in front of the airport's doors.  
  
"Arigatou," everyone said to the Chauffeur.  
  
The Chauffeur just nods and gestures them to go inside so that he could leave. They all go into the airport and the limousine leaves.  
  
Sakura runs to a window and looks out it.  
  
"Sakura is going on her first trip with me, her brother, and her brother's friend," said Tomoyo.  
  
"What are you. Hoe?" she asked turning around seeing Tomoyo with her video camera up and recording. "You brought your camcorder with you?"  
  
"Hai. I want to keep this little adventure we're going on in a scrapbook on my Okaa-san's new software. I think I'll title it: 'Sakura and her First Trip to Hong Kong, a Foreign Country'.  
  
Sakura laughs nervously. Then Touya with Yukito standing next to him said, "Sakura-chan, it's time to board."  
  
"Hai," she said and ran over to them.  
  
When they were on the people-mover, Touya bent down and whispered in Sakura's ear, "When we get to the plane, you have to take off your shoes at the entrance."  
  
"Hoe? Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That what the law says."  
  
"Oh. Ok," she said, a little confused.  
  
Yukito saw Touya smirk and wanted to tell him to stop teasing her, but didn't dare.  
  
When they got to the plane, Sakura walked through the entrance and took her shoes off.  
  
The flight attendant noticed and said, "Miss, you can stay the way you were."  
  
Sakura turned a little red, put her shoes back on and angrily entered the plane.  
  
"Onii-chan!" she said and walked angrily to a seat on the plane.  
  
"Ahh. What a nice nap," Kero-chan said, poking his head out of Sakura's purse.  
  
"Kero-chan!" everyone in the plane turned and looked at her. "Um, nothing. Hehehehe," she said to the people, who turned back to how they were before as she stuffed Kero-chan back into her purse. "Be quiet Kero-chan."  
  
"Ok," he said and went back to sleep.  
  
The plane landed about three hours later.  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? Did you not? Please Review and tell me if I need to fix anything or add anything. The next chapter will be coming out soon. Two new Characters will be introduced. Maybe three. Anyway Review or I WON'T CONTINUE! 


End file.
